All ways
by CastleFanFic
Summary: What happened that night... when they cut the sex scene. *MA rated*


**Rick seemed angry, hungry... an alfa-male for the first time overpowering Kate. **

**So, this is what I think it happened...**

**A/N: English is not my first language, and I know I suck at the prepositions and stuff, but it's readable. Working on it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show and I dream about HBO buying it. **

**Enjoy your reading.**

**One shot.**

* * *

She sat on the swing trying to figure out what to do without her wall.

He said he was done.

He wasn't coming back.

Was it too late to go for it?

She just needed a moment to let go.

The rain was cold on her skin but she didn't mind it. It was a good covering for her tears.

"_Damn… even in a weakness moment I need to be tough"_ she chuckled when she realized how ridiculous she sounded.

She failed her Mom.

She failed her heart.

She failed her partner.

"_He's more than a partner"_ she thought to herself.

His tearful eyes just didn't go away. She kept seeing them right there… hurt because of her.

Because of her obsession.

Because of her wall.

He knew she would feel betrayed and he did it anyway. For her.

Because he loved her.

Because she said, sitting right here, he should wait for her because she wanted him to do it if he could.

"I said I needed closure to be able to be with him and he kept it from me, knowing what it would mean for us… I'm an idiot!" She screamed alone beneath the rain.

It was time to let go of death.

It was time to breathe life.

* * *

Yes, he brought it to himself. He got no one to blame on this.

It was his fault.

He made that deal.

He gave her up a long time ago without realizing he did it.

It was time to let go.

He stared at the smart-board and he knew it.

He deleted her file.

He was deleting her, he knew it.

He should write.

Alexis was gone.

Beckett was gone and probably going to be killed in no time.

Kate was gone.

His mother, thank goodness, was gone.

It was just him and Jameson.

Not Rook, though.

"_Only a woman could spoil a drink"_ He didn't want to taste the Jameson ever again.

She called him.

What the hell she was thinking?

"And she thought _she_ was my personal Jungle-Gym. She got it backwards" She consumed so much of his life that his ground was gone.

He did this. He opened her mother's case again… he threw her into this mess when she told him she needed 3 years in therapy to get over it.

"_Get over it my ass" _It was the Jameson talking. He really shouldn't be drinking it.

He needed a safe place, like Derrick Storm.

"_No more shadowing" _He didn't get the guts to shadow anybody anymore.

She tore his heart from his chest and stepped on it.

She knew he loved her and she never said a word.

"_I said I loved her and she needed therapy" _He laughed at his own disgrace.

There was someone at his door.

It was probably Alexis giving up her fun to take care of his sorry ass.

He was just going to send her away.

He opened his door and saw his failure.

The only woman he wanted in his bed and couldn't have.

She was there, though.

Couldn't hurt to throw one last double-meaning question to poke her.

He was pissed at her. He couldn't sooth his voice.

"Beckett, what do you want?"

She knew what he meant.

It took her less than a second to not throw back another double-meaningful question. She didn't want doubts.

She wasn't going to wait for an answer either… too much of a risk.

He was her only certainty.

"You"

She went for him.

Her hands cupped his jaw both sides and she kissed him.

Not a soft kiss.

Not a passionate kiss.

An 'I'm all in' kiss.

He wanted her so badly, but he was so _so_ pissed… He closed his eyes to try to figure out what to do and then he heard it.

"I'm so sorry, Castle"

He could feel her hot breath on his lips, inches away.

"I'm so sorry"

The tears she was hiding for eleven months streamed down her face.

"I'm so sorry" she kept repeating it trying to convince him.

She was sorry she lied.

She was sorry she let him go.

She was sorry she hurt him.

She tried to kiss him again but he stopped her and pushed her away.

"What happened?" He knew it wasn't good.

He wouldn't take her back if she caught the guy. It was too easy to dispose of him and then call him back.

He needed to know what changed.

"He got away… and I didn't care" she tried to smile "I almost died and all I could think about was you" it was time to come forward.

She stared at his lips "I just want you".

He was silent. It was unusual.

She ghosted her lips over his and back away.

He didn't seem to respond.

With her finger she traced his lips parting them.

"_I want it badly enough"_ he thought to himself.

He griped at her hips with his hands and pushed her back against his front door.

He was going to take her today.

It was his way or no way.

He didn't care if she hurt herself by slamming her back on the door. She didn't seem to care either.

Their mouths locked themselves together urgently.

His thrust on her center came without shame or doubt.

He was all over the place: kissing her lips, her neck, touching her body and her soul.

Her hand was running through his hair one time and another was cupping his jaw or scratching his back over his shirt.

They were still too far from each other, no matter how close they could get. It wasn't enough.

His kisses were demanding.

His lucky day: she was willing to give everything he asked for.

He needed to see it.

He kissed her chest and without hesitation he opened the first button of her wet shirt.

He looked at her scar and she didn't let him think twice about it.

She was alive and he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

She placed his hand on her chest, over the scar, so he could feel her heartbeat.

Their lips had this need to be together and nobody could do anything about it.

No tongue involved yet, shame on them. They didn't get time to involve any tongue. They needed to feel each other's as much as they could.

She was smiling and he was serious.

What a twist.

She took his hand and with locked eyes she led their way to his bedroom.

But here's the thing: she has never been there before, so she stopped in the middle of the living room.

"Where's your bedroom?" She whispered within kisses.

He lifted her and she immediately ties her legs around his waist.

"You're all wet. Why are you wet?" He asked feeling her jeans soaked.

She giggled.

She was so used to his jokes and this wasn't a joke, but still it felt like one.

"Well, if you must know…" she kissed him "I'm _wet _because of-"

He kissed her as he carried them to his bedroom.

Getting there she tossed her leather jacket somewhere on the floor and began to unbutton his shirt.

"You know… your jeans will be a bitch to-"

"Better start now"

He threw her in his bed.

She landed on her back to find out his bed was extremely comfortable _"This will be a problem"_ she thought.

He jumped in bed on top of her to realize this was a position he really liked.

He kissed her like he never did before demanding access to her mouth by caressing her bottom lip with his tongue.

There was no going back.

She gave him access and felt a new wave of arousal soaking her panties.

His hands were desperately popping open her shirt's buttons.

He needed her that night and he was going to take her.

If she wanted to regret it tomorrow, so be it. Tonight she was going to make love to him.

He got tired of buttons so he just ripped her shirt open.

She was enjoying every second, he could tell.

He wasn't the sweet, sensitive, thoughtful and caring Castle. He was Rick, a man, taking care of his needs.

And he needed her now.

He stood on his knees, took off his shirt and opened her jeans.

He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her jeans and panties and began to pull them off her legs roughly, standing up on the floor to finish it.

Her skin was cold.

Any other day he would take her to the shower first, but not that day.

That day he didn't care.

He was hurt. Badly hurt. And she did it to him.

She wouldn't respect him if he didn't take her like he was doing.

She played him for four years and now she was getting it back.

He took off his jeans and boxers. Why waste any time?

Quickly she took off her bra and invited him to come closer again.

Not really caring if she was ready or not he crawled over her spreading her legs wide open and placing his cock at her clit slightly thrusting it.

She was more than ready.

He swallowed her moans and held her arms above her head.

Her nipples, so erect, were teasing his chest and he couldn't give in.

He wanted to taste her, taste her body, her sweat.

He would take his time, but not that day.

He was in need.

She offered herself to him and he took her.

He loved her so much it hurt.

He would get over it over time. Not that night.

It was supposed to be their first real date but she fucked up everything.

He wanted to hurt her back by offering her pleasure.

She would came so hard... it was a promise.

He loved her. Too much for his own sake.

He kissed her neck, her collarbone, her chest… her scar.

He traced it with his index finger and placed a kiss on top of it.

"I love you, Kate" he whispered as he remembered that day.

He cupped her breasts and kissed them.

Then he sucked her nipples, swirled his tongue around it's tip and sucked on them.

Her skin was so smooth, like silk.

She was so cold, he felt the need to embrace her, to warm her.

But he wanted to hurt her by showing her what she missed all these years.

He kissed her lips once again sinking his tongue in her mouth.

She sucked on his tongue as it delved her mouth, hungry.

Her hands found his member and she started to stroke him with her delicate fingers, brushing her thumb on its tip moistening his head with his own pre-cum. Her grip was soft but sure. She knew where to touch, how to do it.

He started to think where she learned all that stuff, with whom... Josh? Demming?

Or it was before them? With Royce... maybe Esposito?

He grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

He felt like everybody had her before he could, while he wanted her more than anything.

He thrusted her hard and didn't let her adjust to his size to thrust again.

She cried out in pain, surprised by his move, so she tied her legs around his butt and in one single move she shifted positions with him.

He let her do it. He loved her.

Painfully slowly she began to ride him, taking control of the situation.

Their eyes were locked together.

She placed one of her hands on his stomach and the other on his thigh to balance herself going all the way up, and then all the way down on him swaying her hips as she buried his member inside her.

Taking his hands to cup her breasts she began to ride him a tiny bit faster.

He took the hint. If he played along he would get what he wanted. Ok.

He sat and grabbed her ass with one hand and with the other he pulled her for a kiss.

He forced her down on him whenever he felt like it.

She felt too good around him.

She threw her head backwards and pushed his head on her breasts.

When he took her nipple in his mouth to suck on it, her hand pushed him harder against her. The shocks began on her nipples and ended on her pussy.

Sensory-overload. She came crying out his name.

A proud smile came acroos his face while he watched her eyes roll up in pleasure and her body spasm over him.

Her pace became erratic and he gripped her hips to force her on him setting the pace he wanted, prolonging her pleasure.

Her legs were boneless and he wouldn't stop.

And then he shifted them again.

Still feeling her walls clamping around his cock and her pulse letting him know she enjoyed that very much.

As his hands forced her legs wide open he began to thrust harder and harder.

Nobody talking.

Everybody groaning.

With each thrust he could feel her nipples tease his chest and her hands pressing his butt to get him down on her.

He could feel all her juices dripping from her pussy.

The more he thrusted, the more aroused she became.

Her hips met his with each thrust.

They were moving together, as one.

Their eyes were talking for both of them. They couldn't take their eyes from each other.

One of his hands was on her small back not letting go of her while he sustained himself on the other arm's elbow.

They both pulled apart and pushed back together at the same time.

He could feel her walls starting to clamp around him again, slowly and sure.

They kept moving together, faster, harder, deeper…

She came again, holding him tight, forgetting to breathe.

He kept moving.

Never stopped.

He banged her clit with each thrust moving her body with his own, prolonging her orgasm again and building another one on top of that.

This one came hard.

She trapped him between her arms while the spasms ran through her body burning her inside out.

When her body was finally relaxing, allowing her to breathe, he kissed her and poured his cum inside her, not stopping the thrusts until way after his last pump.

She could feel the pressure deep inside.

He collapsed on top of her.

Her legs were shaking, exhausted.

Defeated.

He couldn't stop kissing her and when she broke the kiss, he rolled her on top of him and kissed her again…

And again…

And again…

* * *

**Can you make sure the blue button below is working?**

**:)**


End file.
